beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Burst System
The Burst System is the first Beyblade system released as part of the Beyblade Burst toyline. All Beyblade Burst products currently released belong to this system. The Burst System also has four subsystems; the Dual Layer System, which focuses Beyblades whose Energy Layers have been split into two layers, the SwitchStrike/God Layer System, which incorporates gimmicks into each Beyblade, the Cho-Z Layer System, which incorporates metal in the Energy Layers, and the Hasbro Exclusive SlingShock System, which removes the metal from the Energy Layers and also introduces a gimmick to the Performance Tips. As the name implies, the Burst System includes a gimmick where a Beyblade can burst into individual parts during a battle, adding an extra way to achieve victory. Structure Energy Layer Energy Layers (known as Layers in Japan) are the part on the top of the Beyblade that makes all the contact with opposing Beyblades. Typically, a Layer is made of a texturized transparent casing with a colored piece screwed underneath, acting as a visualization of the weight distribution. Both components are made of polycarbonate (PC) plastic, but the bottom one is softer. In some cases, the colored segment protrudes from the sides or from the top through holes in the clear cover, in order to provide a little more shock absorption. On the colored piece of plastic that is underneath, a ring is formed in the center to be able to see the Performance Tip's letter through the hole, and also to house the Burst mechanism. In Takara Tomy releases, the Layer also includes an NFC chip. This chip can be exclusively scanned at BeyTerminal arcade machines in Japan, allowing a Blader to play the virtual game and win prizes. The Energy Layer also includes a design that features the beast that it is based upon. For example, the Unicrest Energy Layer includes the head of the unicorn within it's design, and the horn serves as a contact point for the part. Forge Disc Forge Discs (known as Discs in Japan) are the part in the middle of a Beyblade that serve as the main weight. Forge Discs are made of metal, and are not designed to make contact with another Beyblade unless it is wobbling. Forge Discs come in various shapes and sizes, each having a different weight and distribution to suit a variety of needs. Performance Tip Performance Tips (known as Drivers in Japan) are the part at the bottom of a Beyblade that serves as the movement driver. Drivers all come at the same height, unlike in previous Beyblade series. They are shaped like an upside-down pyramid and house a spring system that is essential for the Burst mechanism thanks to the interaction of the white tabs at its top and the Layer's inner sets of teeth. On the top side, there is also the first letter of the Driver's name engraved in the center. In Takara Tomy releases, all Attack Performance Tips are in hues of blue, ranging from turquoise to purple; all Defense Performance Tips come in green variations; all Stamina Performance Tips, in yellow; and all Balance-type Performance Tips, in shades of red. Only the golden recolours are opaque, all other Performance Tips are translucent. This rule does not apply to re-releases of parts. Dual Layer System After the release of the Basic or Single Layer Burst System, there were releases of the Dual Layer System. The Energy Layers of the Dual Layer System are thicker than the Basic Layer due to having their Energy Layer split into two. Many of the Beys from the Dual Layer System are the ones used by characters in the Beyblade Burst anime (ex: Valtryek V2, Gaianon G2). God Layer System Succeeding the Beyblade Burst Dual Layer System is the God Layer System, also known as the SwitchStrike Layer System for countries where Beyblade Burst is sold by Hasbro. Beyblades in this series tend to be the evolved version of their respective Dual Layer counterparts (ex: Valtryek V2 > Genesis Valtryek V3). Beyblades of the God Layer System also have gimmicks called "God Abilities". Some work while others, not as much. Forge Discs also changed in the God Layer System. They now have two parts: the Forge Disc (made of Metal and being a number) and having blades/wings according to the number(eg 6 has six wings) the Disc Frame (made of Plastic and being a word) as well as having a meaning (eg bump frame has bumps in it). The number of the Forge Disc and the first letter of the Disc Frame come together when naming the combo (ex: 5 and Glaive = 5G). The Energy Layers of the God Layer System are also named differently, as the first letter of the first word is lowercase, while the first letter of the second word is capital (ex: God Valkyrie = gV). Cho-Z Layer System Succeeding the Beyblade Burst God Layer System is the Cho-Z Layer System. Beyblades in this series have more metal than their predecessors. Forge Discs are still a thing in this system as well. And the naming system from the God Layer System appears to have carried over to the Cho-Z Layer System as well. SlingShock System Succeeding the Beyblade Burst SwitchStrike Layer System is the SlingShock System. Beyblades in this series have the metal on their Energy Layers replaced with plastic compared to their Takara Tomy counterparts. Forge Discs are still a thing in this system as well. The Performance Tips include a height changing gimmick in order to work with the Beystadiums exclusive to this line. Differences between Hasbro & Takara Tomy releases With the release of Beyblade Burst in western territories by Hasbro, the Burst System underwent a few changes. The main change made is how the Burst mechanism functions, now using friction against a smooth surface instead of friction against plastic teeth. This alteration makes Bursting more likely within Beyblades, but minimises the wear, and sometimes destruction of parts, that Takara Tomy's method caused. Hasbro's releases also use a different colour palette, sometimes completely differing from the original version, due to the Hasbro release replacing all stickers with simple paint applications. However, later Hasbro releases, particularly under the Evolution subline, were colored much more closely to the Japanese releases. This was done by creating more complex paint details to replace the stickers moreover, the paint that Hasbro uses in the beyblades has more of a matte finish. Hasbro's Turbo subline features certain gimmicks that make it a different system compared to Takara Tomy's Cho-Z subline. Trivia References Category:Systems Category:Burst System Category:Beyblade Burst